Fullmetal and the Phoenix Alchemist
by tootsiepopgurl
Summary: eh working on summary. this is a crossover between FMA HP. not very good with sums. NO FLAMES! THATS COLONELS JOB! working on title
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the name Burningflame. Any reference to Princess Mononoke does not belong to me. Envy: bet you wish it belonged to you… Me: do you think if I owned that movie then would I be sitting here? Mustang: NOPE! Me: thank you. Well lets get started!

"_In the moonlight _

_I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a _

_Bowstrings pulse_

_In the moons mere light_

_You looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun is gone_

_I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting_

_But cold_

_Like the blade of a knife_

_So sharp, so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart._

_All of your sorrow_

_Grief and pain_

_Locked away _

_In the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart _

_Belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Or the things that cry in the dark."_

Her mother's voice rang through her head. She stood on a tree looking out at the magical castle that stood before her. She wore boots that reached up past her knees, pants could be seen, a low cut shirt, and a blue and black jacket. The wind blew. She looked up at the sky. She smirked. "This year will be quite different from the rest," she thought. She jumped down and ran into the forest. Two white wolves followed her, a bright light shined, two boys of 14 ran after their sister.

Me: that's the first chapter! Hoped you all liked it!

Ed: that was really short.

Link: yea it was. Why?

Envy: cause she felt like it. –Starts to dance to rap-

Me: thank you Envy. See at least somebody understands me!

Envy: your gonna double post aren't you?

Me: yup! Maybe even TRIPLE POST! So adios amigos!


	2. hogwarts express

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. God damn I hate these things! Envy: guess what to day is! Ed: I know! I know! Its Lets Kick Envy's Ass day! Mustang: You wish Ed. Me: I KNOW! IT'S TURKEY DAY! Envy: YUP! THE BEST HOLIDAY OF THE YEAR! Me: NO! It's Christmas! Envy: yea PRESEANTS! Link: Christmas is more about the celebration of Christ. –Everyone looks at Link- Me: you are quite right Link. And most people forget that. It's the time of giving. Mustang, Envy, and Ed: so? Me: oh god. Anyway! Let's see if I can member what I wrote from my cuzes computer…

Edward and Alphonse Elric stood in front Colonel Roy Mustangs office. "I wonder what he wants know Al," Ed said. "I don't know brother. Maybe he found a lead." "I sure hope so Al. or I am gonna kill something!" Al sweat dropped. They walked inside. "Ok Colonel. What do you want?" Ed asked. Mustang looked up and said, "Ed, we have a lead." Ed smiled and said, "When? Where? When can we leave?" Mustang smiled and said, "The lead is at a magic school in London, England." Ed stared at Mustang like he was crazy or lost his mind. Then Ed fell on the floor laughing. "YEA RIGHT! There's no such thing as magic!" Mustang looked at Al and they both sweat dropped. "I'm being serious Fullmetal." Ed stopped laughing. "How do you know their not lying to you?" "Because I went to that school. You will be going undercover as a fifth year student. I will be going undercover as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Ed gaped at Mustang some more. "Oh yea and one more thing, Al can't come with you." Ed's jaw dropped to his chest. "Fine," he muttered.

On the Hogwarts Express…Ed looked out the window. "So…what is this school like?" Mustang looked at Ed than back at the window. "It's ok most of the time. Some of the teachers can be a real pain in the…er rear end. But Dumbledore is considered a genius." "Who?" "Dumbledore. He's the schools headmaster." "Oh…is there anything else I should be noticed about?" "Yea. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." "I bet you were a Hufflepuff." "I was not Edward. I was a Gryffindor." "Oh. Well you seem like a Hufflepuff." So that went on for five minutes…"There's no where to sit Hermione!" said a male voice. "How about here," said a female voice. "Fine with me," said two male voices. Three fifteen olds walked in. The girl had bushy brown hair, one boy had flaming red hair, and the other had jet black hair, green eyes, and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Hi," said the girl, "I'm Hermione Granger." "I'm Ron Weasley," said the red head. "And I'm Harry Potter," said the bespectacled boy. Mustang stared at Harry. "Potter? Is your father James Potter?" Harry nodded. "But he's dead. Lord Voldemort killed him and my mother." "Lord who?" said Ed. "Never mind, what are your names?" "I will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Roy-""Sarcasm," Ed butted in. "It's not Sarcasm. It's Mustang." Ed rolled his eyes. "And you are?" Harry said. "Oh I'm Edward-""Shortstuff," Mustang butted in. Ed looked at Mustang. "What did you just say?" "Shortstuff." Ed stared at Mustang and then yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HES A ROCK THATCAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Mustang snickered and said, "His real last name is Elric. But you can call him Ed. Or shortstuff, or shrimp, or pipsqueak, or shorty." Ed stared at Mustang and clapped his hands together. But Mustang stared at Ed with a look saying, "That's a great way to blow our cover Fullmetal." And Ed caught on. "Damn," he thought. "Well anyway," Hermione said, "I will kill myself if that stupid Wolf Girl attacks again. She does it every year. And last year she almost burnt Ludo Bagman's hair off." "Actually," said Harry, "That was pretty funny. I'd like to know how she does that though." "How does she conjure the flames?" Ed asked. "All she does," said Ron, "is clap her hands together, slide her palms, point and snap. Then there's a loud CRACK, and the flames just appear." "Alchemy," muttered Ed, "And just not any alchemy too. It's Flame Alchemy." Ed looked at Mustang and Mustang nodded his consent for the question Ed wanted to ask. "Does she where gloves?" "Yea," Harry said. "Do the gloves have anything on them?" "No not what we can see," Harry replied. Mustang raised his eyebrows. "She needs no circle," he muttered.

"Well look who it is," said a drawling voice, "The Mudblood, Weasel, and Potty." "Go away Malfoy," Harry said. "Make me," Malfoy sneered back. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threatingly. "I will," said Ed. "Oh look it's a shrimp!" Ed's eye twitched. He was about to yell when there was a CRACK! Ed looked at his red jacket and said, "Ah!" He put it out and he glared at Mustang. "I am gonna kick your ass next time in my assessment." Mustang smiled arrogantly and muttered, "You do that." "Well I'll leave you for now. Sayonara," Malfoy said. And Malfoy and his cronies walked out. "God I hated his dad," Mustang said. He took his glove off. Ed looked at his coat. "You bastard! What did you have to do that for?" Hermione gasped. "Edward! How dare you talk that way to a teacher!" "I've been talking to him like that ever since I was twelve," Ed muttered. Mustang sighed. "Ed, for once in your life, show me some respect." "Yea right! I'll show you respect when Havoc gets a girlfriend!" Mustang's eye twitched.

Me: well that's it for now!

Envy: like Havoc will ever get a girlfriend. –Continues to dance to rap-

Link: you know for a homunculus he's a good dancer.

Ed: Yea right!

Mustang: Link is right. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! –starts to break dance-

Me: -starts to slut dance with Envy- Well I'll bring you more later adios! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	3. The Wolf Girl

Me: Ok…so…before I renew the start of my old FMA fic, I have to clear up and change some things first.

Sephiroth: Like what?

Me: Well, Mustang is no longer going to be the new DADA teacher. Umbridge is going to be in here. Mustang is going to teach an alchemy class. And I think that's it.

Sephiroth: Why is Umbridge going to be in here now?

Me: Er…that's my secret Sephiroth. Just…you know how Umbridge in.

Sephiroth: Yeah.

Me: Disclaimer, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Aw nuts. Tootsiepopgurl only owns Arianna and her brothers.

Me: Yeah. But she likes to be called Aria. LET'S GET STARTED!!

Ed walked into the Great Hall with all of the other first years. Hogwarts…was…well different then the other places he's been. Ed looked up at the staff table and saw Mustang sitting next to a greasy, hook-nosed man. Then Ed scanned the table again and his eyes landed on a woman who looked like a toad. His eye twitched. He must have been as tall as her, he had to be!

Meanwhile

Aria looked at the doors of Hogwarts, a frustrated look on her face. "Oh damn," she muttered, "They locked it."

Her younger brothers, Tai and Takato, came up to her. They were twins but the complete opposites. Tai was smart and nice, but could still kick ass. Takato…was a jerk off…but he could also kick ass. The thing about these two fourteen year olds…they could use alchemy to turn into wolves. Their mother could do it too.  
"Oooooohhhh, that sucks Aria. Whatcha gonna do now?" her brother Takato asked.

Aria glared at her brother. "Remember, I don't need transmutation circles. So I'm considered a genius."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Your second best, Sis."

Aria looked flabbergasted. "S-second best, yeah right!"

Tai rolled his eyes again. "Actually, the Fullmetal Alchemist is in there. You know…the youngest State Alchemist in history."

Aria frowned. "The alchemist for the people? HIM??? THE RUNT?"

Takato looked up his sister up and down. "Well…you know, Aria, your not that tall yourself. Your growth has been stunted."

Aria huffed and ran to the side of the school. "So…I finally get to see the Fullmetal Alchemist. This should be interesting."

Back inside

Ed had been sorted into Gryffindor. And he was now listening to the toad woman, who was now known as Professor Dolores Umbridge, talk about something. All he got from it was that the Ministry of Magic was interfering at Hogwarts. Ed rolled his eyes and looked at Mustang. He seemed just as bored.

Ed looked up when he heard a window break. "IT'S HER!" yelled somebody.

And there she stood, the infamous Wolf Girl, who could make flames by just clapping and rubbing her hands and then just snapping her fingers. Ed stared at her. She was wearing some funky red clay mask. She jumped down from the window and didn't even wince. She clapped her hands and slammed them to the ground and created a red knife. She looked for a target and spotted Mustang.

"Perfect," Aria thought. And she charged at Mustang, knife raised.

Me: There, I finally updated!

Sephiroth: …How short.

Me: Oh shut up Sephiroth. Well…you all know the drill…review. And…NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Aria and her brothers.

Me: Chapter 4 attempt NUMBER 2!!!

Sephiroth: Yay…

Me: Let's get started!

Aria charged at Mustang her knife raised, with every intention of killing the Colonel.

Ed groaned to himself. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," he muttered. He got up and ran toward Aria, stopping her in her tracks using his right arm as a shield.

Aria gasped and she jumped away from him. "His arm…its…automai… he's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" she thought.

She stared at Ed and studied him. He had golden eyes and long blond hair that was tied back in a braid. And for his age…he was pretty short. But…so was she.

"What do you want?" Ed yelled at her.

"Nothing that concerns you, Edward Elric," she replied.

Ed gasped. How in the hell did she know his name? There was only one way to find out. He charged at her and tackled her to the ground. He ripped off her mask and gasped. He was expecting a young girl of eleven…but she was his age! Her face was feminine but strong. He looked over her body and gasped. He didn't even notice how short her dress was or how tight fitting it was. Or how much curves she had. Ed jumped off of her and blushed.

Aria got up and smirked at Ed. "What's wrong runt? Never seen a girl with curves like this?"

But Ed was way too embarrassed to even comment on the runt comment. "S-s-sh-shut up, who are you? Why are you here?"

Aria sighed and started to run toward the door.

Ed growled. "Hey! COME BACK HERE! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

Harry frowned at Ed. "How did he block her attack with just his arm? Her knife was sharp enough to cut his skin," he thought.

Ed stomped over to the Gryffendoor Table and sat down between Fred and Ron Weasley. "Stupid bitch…I'll find out her secret…I know I will."

Aria ran into the Forbidden Forest. "Aria," said Tai running up to her, "What happened?"

Aria looked at Tai and Takato, who just arrived, then said, "Fullmetal…he's actually here. But there's someone here who we didn't count on.."

"Who?" Tai asked.

Aria took a deep breath and said, "Its Roy Mustang…our uncle."

Me: CLIFFHANGER!!! Sort of…

Sephiroth: Oooooh, Didn't see that coming.

Me: Shut up! Anyway…you all know the drill…READ AND REVIEW…AND NO FLAMES DAMMIT!


End file.
